Bass Ackwards
by Chelli
Summary: Steph tries to get back at Jericho, but it doesn't go exactly as expected... Steph/Jericho, with a touch of Molly/Spike


Dedication: to Scatts, who gave me the idea... this whole story is based on what she said, after all

Spoilers: This is my version of RVD vs. Y2J at Unforgiven (2002 or 2001, can't remember which… I wrote this a while ago, I just thought of posting it now)

*~Unforgiven: Y2J vs RVD~*

Jericho paused for a moment, lying flat on the canvas, and caught his breath. He watched as RVD climbed to the top the the turnbuckle, and prepared to make his move. Jericho rolled out of the way as VanDam hit the canvas, missing his attempted Five Star Frog Splash.

"And oh, there's nobody home!" Good ol' J.R. said into the microphone. "That has *got* to hurt. And now Jericho's going for the pin..."

Jericho rolled on top of RVD and listened as the referee's hand slapped the canvas once... twice... and then nothing. Jericho looked up to see Stephanie pull the ref and out of the ring climb in herself. He sighed and rolled his eyes at her. He had really hoped to avoid her today... at least that's what he told himself. But no, that was never true, he was always looking forward to another confrontation with her. And here it was. Still, he had hoped just to fight RVD, get the Hardcore title, and *then* taunt her mercilessly. But it was never that simple.

Steph sauntered over wearing her patented smirk, seemingly unaffected by the jeers of the crowd or by his own silent glare. He got up, showing her wasn't too tired to go after the source of his troubles. But instead of running, like she usually did, she just grinned like the Cheshire cat. He looked behind him, expecting that she was grinning because RVD had gotten up and was about to attack him... but Rob was still lying on the canvas. The temporary distraction RVD caused was all Stephanie needed.

With Jericho's back turned to her, she pounced on him, spun him around to face her, and raised her right arm as if to slap him. Jericho braced himself - Steph really did have a mean slap for a princess - but was surprised when he didn't find his cheek stinging. Instead there was another set of lips on his.

It was like the SummerSlam kiss, but this was ten times better because *she* had kissed *him*. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, the Billion Dollar Princess and Co-Owner of ECW, had kissed him. He should feel disgusted, and act the same way Steph did when he kissed her, but he couldn't. All he could do was lose himself in the kiss...

Until surprisingly (at least to him), Stephanie pushed him away. Instead of keeping his usual composure, he just fell to the mat, flat on his ass.

"It looks like my generous boss, the Billion Dollar Princess, has just knocked Chris Jericho bass ackwards!" Paul E. screamed, applauding.

"I think you mean, 'ass backwards,' Paul."

"Don't try to correct me, I'm always right!"

*~Next Monday, At RAW~*

"Last night, as you all saw, I kissed Chris Jericho at Unforgiven," Stephanie began, in the center of the ring.

~Backstage~

Molly sat on Spike's lap, watching the moniter. "Oh no, Steph's on," Molly said, hopping off of Spike's lap. Spike sighed disappointedly and pouted. Molly just giggled. "Come on, we've got to go tell Chris!"

"Ah Molls, do we have to? I don't want to run into Super Helms or whatever he calls himself."

"Spiiiiike, Chris is our friend! Come on, let's go." She grabbed his hand, and they hurried to Jericho's dressing room, and dragged him out to watch the moniter.

~In the Ring~

The crowd was chanting, "Y2J! Y2J! Y2J!" Stephanie held her hand up to silence them.

"Chris Jericho... Y2J... I've been thinking about SummerSlam, and about King of the Ring last year. You *humilated* me in from of millions of people!" The crowd cheered and started up the Y2J chant again as Stephanie paused to take in a breath. "But I've finally gotten my revenge. Not *only* did RVD beat you for the Hardcore Title, but *you* got to be on the recieving end of... what did you call them last year? Oh yeah... 'the wine of my ruby colored, rose colored lips'. So I have only one question for you: How do *you* like being humilated like that?"

Jericho's entrance music played on the speakers. He walked out, but didn't go all the way down the entrance ramp. Instead, he grabbed a microphone and stood there for a second as the crowd cheered. He grinned at Stephanie's smirking face. "A lot!" He ran into the ring before Stephanie could even move, other than her mouth dropping open.

"It's almost like... Stephanie *wanted* Jericho to get to the ring before she could get out." J.R. commented.

"It's... it's her shoes! I've told her repeatedly she needs to stop wearing such high heels, but thats women for you. They never listen..." Stephanie turned away from Jericho and shot Heyman a glare. "Not that she needs to. After all, she is the boss."

Jericho spun Steph so she was facing him again. "I think you like being humilated like that too." He pulled her body flush against his and kissed her. The crowd went wild.

~Backstage~

Molly pointed at the screen backstage. "See, I *told* you they liked each other. Admit it, I was right." Spike nodded in defeated. "Yes, you were right." Molly stared at him for a second. "Well, pay up mister! I believe we had a bet going." Spike smiled. "No problem Molls." He dipped her, and their lips met just like he had the first time they kissed.

~In the Ring~

One minute, Stephanie was kissing him back. The next, she pushed him away and slapped him. The crowd gasped. Jericho held his cheek, stunned.

~Backstage~

Spike lifted Molly back up. They both glanced at the moniter to see Steph slapping Jericho.

"What was that you were saying a minute ago, Molly? Something about them liking each other?"

Molly crossed her arms and pouted. "Oh, hush!"

Spike just grinned. "Uh uh, I don't think so. Like someone else said a minute ago, I believe we had a bet going."

Molly giggled. "Fine," she said, then began whispering in his ear. He loved it when she did that, it sent shivers up his spine.

~In the Ring~

But what was more astonishing was what she did next. She gently cupped the injured cheek, and kissed him again!

"How do you like them apples?" JR asked. Paul just scratched his head.

~Backstage~

"Eh-heh-ahem. Spikey..." Molly whispered in his ear. "She kissed him again." Spike's eyes popped open and he looked at the screen disbelievingly.

"See, I toldja so. And we still have our little agreement..."

~In the Ring~

Finally, they both needed air. They stepped back, panting... Steph stared at Jericho in disbelief. She had kissed him *willingly,* when it wasn't about humiliation or winning a match or manipulating someone else? That didn't mean... that couldn't mean... she actually... *liked* hi-

Before she let herself finish that thought, she fainted from denial and lack of oxygen.

"Now who fell ass backwards?" J.R. asked.

"I think you mean bass ackwards, J.R."

~END~


End file.
